Don't Leave Me!
by Brandi Koi
Summary: When Inuyasha runs into his brother, and has an unexpected visit from Kikyo, time runs out, and there's no one who can save him... is there?
1. Default Chapter

Don't Leave Me Inuyasha!  
Chapter One  
By Brandi Parker Notes: Yeah yeah, before you chew me out, just listen. I know a lot of this stuff is irrational and probably wouldn't happen, but it's a fanfic right? So that means I can write it the way I want to neh? NEways, if you don't want to read a sad story, don't read this one. Just a warning, now on to my first fanfic ever. And I'm sorry too about the Sess thing, I couldn't think up of anything really original that would work. I apologize; please tell me what you think though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a beautiful sunny morning, the sun had just risen on the horizon, and its soft pink glow was quickly being replaced by the brighter rays of full day. The cheerful twitters and chirpings of birds and other forest creatures could be heard in the usually quiet woods. Inuyasha, the dog demon yokai, was lying high in the large and protective branches of the god tree, stretched out and splayed across the twig and bark in a ridiculous position that would seem impossible even for most of the best that did yoga. He was draped backwards over one branch, one leg was held up by another, and both hands were dangling in the crisp morning air.  
On a hill nearby, sitting cross-legged in the soft green grass and admiring the colors that seem splattered across the sky, sat Sango, her pet Kirara curled up contentedly in her lap. Her slender hands traveled fondly through the small animal's white fur as she looked over to the young monk, Miroku, who was sleeping soundly, his staff beside him, and Shippo, the fox child she had become friends with. A gentle smile tugged at the edges of her lips and eyes as she set Kirara aside and stood gracefully, brushing herself off. Her dark eyes were traveling to the bone gobbler's well, as they had done before, searching for something. The dark orbs were drawn to the movement as something black rose above the inside edge of the well, and she waved at Kagome as she slowly emerged.  
"Hello Kagome-san!" she called, and waved again enthusiastically when the girl looked her way, drawn by her call.  
"Hi Sango!" Kagome responded in kind, waving back, and then looked around again, searching in the tree on the edge of the woods for the Inuyasha she knew should be lazing about somewhere.  
"He's at the god tree. He, Miroku and Shippo-chan must be tired after that battle yesterday; none of them has woken yet." Sango provided, guessing what she must be doing and waving a hand explanatorily back to indicate those she spoke of.  
"Thank you Sango-sama!" Kagome called with a nod of thanks and turned, walking into the edge of the forest's first trees. She looked about, hefting her yellow backpack, always amazed anew by the pristine beauty of the woods, and her thoughts traveled to Inuyasha, the half demon she had, it so recently seemed, come to know. She smiled and began to jog, her small feet hitting the soft soil of the forest floor with a gentle padding that melted in almost naturally with the background chorus of the wind blowing through the trees. She paused upon reaching the tree and looked up. Her brown eyes followed the curve of the trunk, up, up higher, to where Inuyasha lay cradled among the branches. Kagome thought it was odd that he sleep in the tree, but no matter. She giggled at the position he was in, thinking that he was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. She cupped her hands smooth around her mouth, knowing all the while that it wasn't necessary and called. "Inuyasha, wake up, come down from there!"  
Inuyasha's golden right eye opened a crack as he looked down at the girl. He brushed a bit of white hair from it, not that there was much to brush seeing as it was all hanging down, tangled in the branched. His eye closed in thought for a moment before he opened it again and responded with a dismissive, "Nuh Uh. I'm sleeping Kagome, come back later."  
Sango turned as soon as Kagome was out of sight and walked to Miroku, looking down at him for a moment before nudging him gently with her foot. "Kagome is here, Miroku wake up. You too Shippo. Time to go."  
Shippo opened his eyes and jumped up, looking about eagerly for Kagome. Miroku continued to sleep peacefully, a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around the poking foot and ran his hand up the smooth calf. Sango froze the bent over and tapped him on the head. His eyes cracked open as she said with a warning smile, "Get your paw off of my leg."  
Miroku stared at her for a moment, and then responded calmly, closing his eyes and dropping his arm "I do not have paws. That, would be Inuyasha." Stars exploded before his eyes as Sango smacked the top of his head with her fist.  
"Ow. What'n the heck was that for, my cruel mistress?" he said with a pout, his hand traveling to the lump on his hurting head.  
"You know exactly what that was for you goon. Now get your lazy butt off of the ground, or I'll do it again. It's time to go." Her sharp words were accompanied by a raised hand.  
Even with her threat, Miroku was taking his time, and he stretched with a long yawn. He reached over, his calloused fingers wrapping loosely around the wooden shaft of his staff, before standing, and helping himself to another yawn. Sango rolled her eyes and said with a disgusted snort, "I don't know what you would be so tired for, Inuyasha's the one who beat that monster up." Miroku froze, staring at the woman briefly, and then laughed as he realized she was teasing him, at least he hoped, she was teasing him. Shippo had already scurried down the hill to find his friend. Sango flashed a charming and slightly teasing smile and hefted her boomerang, calling to Kirara, when she turned and made her way toward the place at the area of the woods where Kagome had disappeared, just seconds before. She made her way into the brush, pushing aside hanging vines with her hands. Miroku followed, scratching at his head with a grin, his fingers wrapped tightly around the staff. Once or twice, he had to duck as Sango sent a well aimed branch whipping back at him. As he walked the jingle of the golden rings on the staff fell upon his ears pleasantly.  
Kagome lowered her hands and stamped a dainty foot on the ground, her dark brown eyes narrowed and burning with something akin to frustration.  
"Inuyasha, come down here now!" She repeated, crossing her arms in front of her with a resolved and determined look. "If you don't come down now. I'll say it!"  
Shippo burst from the underbrush and ran to her, yelling her name and latching himself onto her leg. She smiled and bent over, picking him up in her arms and rubbing the top of his furry head as Inuyasha responded with a derisive snort.  
"Feh. I told you, I'm sleeping!" He said in an irritated tone, apparently not believing that she would. His ear left ear twitched, and he yawned, taking a deep breath and stretching in the sunlight, collapsing straight back into the same position.  
Sango and Miroku pushed through the brush quietly, and Miroku grinned at the half demon's rebellious statement, cupping his mouth and saying to Sango in an undertone, "You would think he would have learned by now." Sango eyed the lump on his head and responded, "You think YOU would have learned by now too." Miroku gave her an evil look and stepped out into the clearing.  
Kagome stamped her foot again and said "Inuyasha.SIT!" There was a rustle of branches and the snap of many twigs and a yell as Inuyasha fell through the large branches of the god tree to land on his face in the roots underneath. He pushed himself up slightly and looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes that showed his irritation.  
"Would ya quit doing that woman!? I was sleeping!" Kagome turned her head away and lifted her nose into the air while retorting. "It was your tone of voice. I didn't like it. And you weren't sleeping. You were just being lazy, that's all." She turned, shifting Shippo to her other arm and grabbed the handles of the bright pink bike resting beneath the tree, leaning against the trunk. Shippo giggled at Inuyasha's prone form and said "Yeah, she didn't like that tone of voice." at which the half demon pushed himself the rest of the way up with a low growl.  
"Shut up you stupid furball." Inuyasha said, making sure Tesseiga was secure in its sheath and brushing himself off, taking a few moments longer to pick some bark from his white hair. He saw Shippo stick out his tongue, and he raised his hand to bop the fox-child when his gaze was drawn sideways, to Miroku, who had a smug look that shimmered in his impish eyes, and Sango, whose hand was raised to her mouth to hide her smile of amusement. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed briefly as he turned to fully face them, preparing to say something smart. His fists clenched for a moment and then he stopped, his ears twitching slightly once more as he sniffed the air.  
Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her narrowed eye, and asked in a slightly haughty tone. "What is it now? I suppose you smell food? Well I didn't bring any for you this time, seeing as how rude you were to me the last time." She paused, her anger fading and swiftly becoming curiosity as he continued to sniff, his delicate nose stuck up in the air and his eyes narrowing slightly. "Well? What is it?"  
"Blood. I smell fresh human blood, and a demon." He glanced at her as well, his golden eyes full of something that told her that there was more. He glanced about his circle of friends and continued. "I smell Sesshomaru. He's near." Inuyasha's quiet statement sent a chill up Kagome's spine. She knew of the rivalry between Inuyasha and his fully demon brother. Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha's sword, the legendary Tesseiga, as well as wanting Inuyasha himself dead. Thank goodness he couldn't use it.  
"Inuyasha, are you trying to scare me now?" Kagome asked, her eyes outraged as Shippo stared at the hanyou fearfully. Miroku and Sango both looked at Inuyasha in surprise as he launched into action, not bothering to answer, running and dodging through the closely growing trees of the forest with speed that none of the humans there possessed. Kagome blinked, and still hoping he was kidding, swung her leg over her bike and took off after him, after putting Shippo in the front basket.  
"Kirara!" Sango cried, and she and her companion monk climbed quickly onto the beast that had followed them closely and had now grown quite large. The catlike beast launched into the air with a whirl of flames and a loud, shrill roar. Sango guided him higher with a light leg pressure and followed Inuyasha, keeping and eye on both him and Kagome from above the trees, until she saw what it was that he had smelled. So he had not lied about the blood. Miroku saw it at the same time and jumped off quickly as Sango guided Kirara low enough for him to do so without getting hurt. He gritted his teeth as he hurried closer to the small child, his staff still held tightly in his hand.  
Pausing about ten feet from the child, he clenched his fists wondering what in the world had happened to the small girl. The blood was staining the ground on which she sat, and he looked her over quickly, trying to find the source of it. The girl, in turn, looked up at him, her wide brown eyes betraying the fear that she felt as she stared at him.  
Miroku looked back as Sango dropped off Kirara and hurried past him.  
The little girl raised a hand, as if to protect herself as Sango approached, and Sango stopped, then continued forward cautiously. "Why, hello there." She said in her most friendly tone of voice, inching closer. "How are you today?" She smiled comfortingly, hoping that the child wouldn't begin screaming.  
The girl lowered her arm only slightly, staring at the woman and man over the edge of her yellow and orange checkered kimono sleeve. With the quiet innocence and acceptance only a child could possess, she answered, her voice soft from what the adults assumed was pain. "Hi. I hurt my leg." She shifted uncomfortably as Sango watched her, edging ever closer.  
"Oh, really? If I could get a better look at it, I may be able to make it feel better. Can I see it? What's your name?" Sango said, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Rin," The girl said and lifted the edge of the kimono. Both Sango and Miroku winced inwardly to see the ripped flesh of the girl's upper calf. Hurrying out of the edge of the woods bounced Inuyasha alert as always, followed closely, for all his speed, by Kagome who was fairly flying on her pink bike. Shippo, was sitting terrified in the basket and yelling at Kagome to slow down with all of the force of his tiny lungs. Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the small clearing and crossed his arms, sniffing around for the demon that was his brother. He couldn't help yelling at Kagome though, and the smug tone of his voice made her want to grind her teeth.  
"Do you still not believe me?"  
Kagome wasted no time in climbing off of her bike and hurrying over, setting her huge yellow backpack down and turning to get some antiseptics and bandages. She was followed closely by Shippo, whom the little girl stared at for a minute and then laughed. Miroku was content to let the women work on the small girl and turned, walking over to the half demon quietly and taking a spot near him.  
"Do you think it was Sesshomaru?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking about suspiciously, after indicating the girl's wounded leg. "It's a bad tear. Ouch."  
"No." Inuyasha's response was instant, with no hesitation. "It couldn't have been, Sesshomaru would have killed her. Not just crippled her." Inuyasha glanced at the monk out of the corner of his eye, then turned to fully look at the sky.  
There was a long silence as Inuyasha and Miroku both stared out into the surrounding woods. The day was now quiet, and the silence was broken only by the comforting words of the two women and Shippo, who was doing handstands, much to the delight of Rin, who was clapping her own small hands and laughing. Miroku glanced over at them. Something was very confusing to him, if what Inuyasha had said was true.  
"Then how do you explain the smell Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? If he did not do that, why is his scent on her?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side and idly straightening the blue beads on his right wrist.  
"I don't know Miroku, you moron, If I knew I would have already told you." Inuyasha sniffed again, shifting to lean against the tree behind him, and his left hand traveled down to tap quietly on the sword hilt tied to his waist.  
"Maybe he was using her for something? Could that be possible?" Miroku continued, studying the half demon's actions and arching a curious brow as he leaned against his staff, resting his head on it.  
Inuyasha grunted slightly and shook his head, scratching one ear. "Once again, he would have killed her, If you weren't listening to me the first time monk. It's kinda strange, she smells as if she's been around him for some time." He straightened again and looked up at the sky, ever alert.  
Miroku looked away again, not satisfied with the answers the half demon was offering. From Kagome came the quiet. "Hold on, this may sting a little bit, but it will feel better soon." This was echoed by both Sango and Shippo. After that, the morning lapsed into silence once more, with nothing but an occasional sniffle from the wounded child. But this silence seemed much more heavy somehow.  
Suddenly, Inuyasha tensed, swinging around in a graceful movement and yelling, "Move! Get away from her now!"  
Kagome looked over her shoulder in confusion at him and responded, "Now Inuyasha, Don't be silly. She's hurt, why do you want us to get away?" She shook her head and returned her attention to the child as Shippo stared at Inuyasha.  
"He was not talking to you, you silly little human."  
The voice emerged from the deep shadows in a tree above her, though quiet, it's tone was forbidding and had an unnatural calmness to it. It was smooth and quiet, like the slithering of a snake. Dropping easily from the tree, Sesshomaru looked down at the terrified Kagome with disdain. Sango's eyes widened as well. Miroku turned, taking a firmer grip on his staff and his own brown eyes narrowed as they flicked to the three of their party that were closest to the man.  
"Get away from them now, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, motioning to Kagome and Sango to get away from the girl. Kagome backed up, her hand held up in front of her as if to block the attack she felt certain was coming.  
The little girl, Rin, looked up to Sesshomaru, and amazed everyone by flashing him a charming child's smile and saying. "Sesso-sama!"  
"I wasn't going to concern her, hanyou. But this does, I have come not only for Rin, but your Tesseiga as well." Sesshomaru's statement made Kagome shiver, she was frightened to death of the demon, and the way he had said it.  
"Who woulda thought?" Inuyasha asked, rolling his eyes as his voice positively dripped with sarcasm. He paused for a moment, thinking about the statement he had made about the wounded Rin, who was still sitting on the ground and looking up with adoring eyes. "So, big brother, you still want to take my sword, how many times will it take for you to learn that you won't get it? You can't take it from me." Inuyasha's clawed hand wrapped firmly the hilt of the said sword as he spoke, taking a defensive stance with a confident smile.  
"Yes.But this time, Inuyasha. I will have it!" with that, Sesshomaru sent his energy whip straight at Inuyasha's face. The half demon dodged swiftly to the side, and spun, turning to face the demon again as the whip cracked, splitting the ground where it had touched. Miroku, leaped to the side as well, rolling into the brush nearby.  
Meanwhile Kagome had looked for, and found, the jewel shard. "Inuyasha! He's got the shard in his arm again! He's going to try what he did last time!" she called out, her soft voice carrying to Inuyasha's ears perked and pointed ears.  
"Thanks Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, refraining himself from making the snide comment, 'Well that's the only place it would have been.' then launched himself forward. Drawing his legendary blade from it's sheath, he slashed at his half brother, who easily moved out of the way and sent his whip whistling back at him. Inuyasha deflected the whip with the blade of Tesseiga, but was forced back, having nothing to gain purchase on in midair. He landed on the ground and easily pushed off of it again, swinging his blade to the right and up in a deadly slash. The fierce joy that was in his eyes, revealed his love of battles, especially ones as challenging as this. Sesshomaru aimed for the hilt of Tesseiga with his whip, and this time his aim was true, Inuyasha grunted in pain as the whip slashed at his fingers, and the deadly blade went flying. He pushed off the nearest tree and flipped, reaching down and snatching the sword back a mere second before Sesshomaru would have grasped it.  
"Too slow!" he called with a taunting smile, and watched as Kagome scrambled forward to drag the little girl into the woods and out of their way. Good. He spun and slashed wildly, blocking once more the whip of the demon. He rolled on the ground and leapt back up, loosing a savage yell and holding Tesseiga above his hear with both hands now.  
"I'm getting tired of teaching you the same lesson over and over Sesshomaru! This time it ends!" Inuyasha said, slashing his blade at the whip that snaked through the air. Miroku waited for a time when he could use his Kazaana, as Sango prepared her Boomerang and Kagome got out her bow and arrows.  
"Yes, maybe for you, weakling half-breed." Responded the other calmly, striking out at Inuyasha with his whip again. Inuyasha lifted an arm to ward of the blow and jumped back up into the air, renewing his attack with vigor.  
"I may be half-breed, but I'm no weakling!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing downward with all the force in his arms. So engrossed was he in his fighting that he didn't hear the quiet whistle of the arrow as it flew through the air borne aloft on it's wings of swiftness. Inuyasha was struck, in the back of the right shoulder with an arrow that pierced through his chest. He grunted in pain and tumbled forward from the force of the arrow, hitting the ground with a low thump. He rolled over onto his back as Kagome screamed his name fearfully, and throwing caution to the wind, rushed forward.  
At first, it seemed, that Kagome had accidentally shot him. Inuyasha winced, his eyes squinted almost shut with the stabbing pain. He barely had time to roll out of the way as Sesshomaru ripped his own sword from it's sheath and stabbed gracefully down at him, victory glinting in his eyes. Inuyasha kicked out with his clawed foot, trying to trip the demon up, but failed and was forced to roll again, breaking the shaft of the arrow with his weight. He cried out with the splintering pain and pushed himself up on one arm. Then he got his feet under him and bounced up, ripping the arrow by its head from his shoulder, the hilt of Tesseiga still clutched tightly in his hand. He froze, it seemed he was floating in midair for a lifetime, his eyes widening as he saw that it was not Kagome who had shot him, but Kikyo. She was a few feet further back in the woods, aiming a second deadly arrow at him.  
He was stunned, and shocked. He hit the ground, landing on his feet, but stared at the woman he had loved so long ago. "Kikyo." He whispered, his eyes widening in surprise, then shoved himself out of the way of another angry sword slash aimed at him by Sesshomaru.  
Miroku looked up as his friend released a cry of pain, and his hand traveled briefly to rest on the blue beads on his right wrist. No.. He couldn't, Inuyasha was in the way, and they were fighting too closely for him to use his Kazaana. Sango looked over to Miroku as she lifted her boomerang, and slung it at the enemy. Shippo, who had gone and fallen asleep in the basket of the bike, now awoke. He looked up and screamed, hopped out of the bike and ran to hide under a nearby bush.  
Kagome was so worried for Inuyasha, she had come to love him, she had finally admitted to herself, and when he had been hit by the arrow, her heart had leapt into her throat.  
It fluttered there now, like a trapped butterfly in a jar as she stared up at him. She saw his shock as he looked down at something in the woods and followed his gaze, her breath catching in a gasp as she looked in disbelief at the woman who was Kikyo. She stopped running forward as Inuyasha waved at her to stay back, his eyes still half closed in agony.  
"Kikyo. Kikyo! No!!" She screamed as the woman launched another arrow, and without thinking, she whipped out an arrow of her own as Inuyasha swiped Kikyo's easily away with his blade. Kagome took aim carefully, not knowing if her arrow would or could harm the woman her half demon love had known. She loosed it, and the arrow struck the tree near Kikyo's head, devastating Kagome by her apparent lack of aim.  
"I missed." Kagome whispered, as the woman turned to look at her calmly, drawing a third arrow. She pulled the bowstring tight, and spun, now aiming at Kagome. Her narrowed glassy brown eyes shone with hatred as she stared at her reincarnation, and when she loosed her arrow, her aim proved to be truer than Kagome's.  
Miroku saw Kikyo shoot the arrow and stumbled forward, running across the clearing toward the archer Kikyo and seeing Sango approaching from the other side on Kirara. Shippo whimpered and covered his head, crouching in the brush next to Kagome, unaware that she had fallen. Miroku spun, and swung his staff at Kikyo, his teeth gritted in anger as Sango slung her weapon at the same target.  
"Haraikotsu!"  
Inuyasha leaped again, saw Kagome shoot and miss, saw Kikyo aim and shoot, hitting her target. He screamed, in rage and pain and pushed forward, though away from Sesshomaru, no longer worried about him, but the woman who was his best friend, his Kagome. He reached her and dropped to his knees beside her, sheathing Tesseiga. He looked down at her, the first tears of salty fear already running in cool streams down his flushed cheeks. The arrow was imbedded a little higher than her heart, and he could not tell how deep it was, blinded as he was by his grief. He wrapped his strong and tender arms around her, pulling her softly to his chest, careful not to hit the shaft or tail of the arrow, or do anything that may disturb the could-be mortal wound. She was completely conscious and looked up into his terrified golden eyes, slightly dazed by his unchecked tears. She was felt no pain, and she was aware and alert. "Inuyasha, don't get sidetracked, I'll be fine! Get Sesshomaru!" She said with an encouraging smile, not wanting him to be caught off guard. But it was too late..  
Inuyasha looked into her deep brown eyes and saw that she may indeed, be fine. But he knew that if he moved her now, she would die. He smiled gently and laid her head back down, saying, "Hold on my Kagome." The whisper parting from his lips as he stood was almost like a final farewell, but she shook her head, and told herself to stop it.  
Kagome's eyes widened, as he looked down at her, and for a moment, Inuyasha thought she was going into shock. Then he spun around, surprise evident in his eyes as Sesshomaru reached down and drew Tesseiga from it's sheath. Inuyasha gritted his teeth having no time to do anything else and spread out his arms, trying in vain to shield Kagome from Sesshomaru's cruel gaze, wanting above all else to protect the woman had been through so much with. Behind him, he heard Kagome's strangled whisper. "Inuyasha.." He paid her no heed, and lowered his head, staring up at his older brother his beautiful golden eyes flashing in angry defiance and challenge.  
"You silly fool.. Did I not tell you once never to let yourself be distracted in battle?"  
Sesshomaru's teeth flashed in a triumphant smile as he raised the fang over his head, his eyes narrowing in delight as he relished the thought of killing Inuyasha with his own sword. He spoke again, his voice taunting. "You are just like you're father, you love humans, and that may now be your downfall. For after I kill you, Inuyasha, I Sesshomaru, will hunt down and kill all of you friends."  
Inuyasha managed to shove a bit of sarcasm in his next statement as he looked up at his brother, his thoughts raced unformed through his head as he quickly sifted through his mind for some way to get rid of Sesshomaru for good.  
Miroku was surprised as Kikyo easily stepped out of the way of his staff and aimed a third arrow at Sango. "NO!" he cried, only to watch as Sango was struck in the shoulder and knocked off of her faithful friend Kirara, into the woods below. He could only hope, as he forgot Kikyo, dropped his staff and raced to find her, that her fall had been blocked by some of the limbs and foliage. She hadn't fallen that far, and he knew that Kikyo's arrow would probably be more life threatening then a few scratches from branches. He just hoped she hadn't turned it to acid or poison or something and was so relieved to find her in one piece without her arm melting off that he actually hugged her without trying to feel her butt. Shippo turned around hearing Kagome talk and darted toward her, looking up at Sesshomaru fiercely. His gaze traveled to Rin, who was also watching out of the edge of the bushes, her face with it's wide eyes framed by the dark green leaves.  
"Now Inuyasha, it truly ends!" Sesshomaru said with an arrogant grin and slammed the sword downwards, the blade giving off a blinding flash as it caught the bright sun, almost as if in a defiant but soundless scream. He was already reveling in the feel of triumph, when his half brother stepped forward, into the attack, slamming his fist deep into Sesshomaru's chest. The half-demon smiled, even as his-own blade sunk deep into his chest and emerged out of his back, at Sesshomaru's confused and disbelieving look.  
"I guess it does." Inuyasha said, falling to his knees, his voice was hoarse and full of pain with a hint of sorrow. His hand was stained a deep red, the blood from the heart of his half-brother running over his wrist. He raised it to his chest, and now his own blood was mixing with that of his brother. Tesseiga was drawn out of his chest and flung to the side. It hit the ground with a subtle clang as Sesshomaru's lifeless body fell back to the dark ground as well.  
Inuyasha barely heard Kagome's quiet cry from behind him as he looked at her and Shippo over his shoulder. "Kagome, don't cry. Don't cry for me." He whispered, shuddering already from the loss of blood then fell forward, his limp hand falling across Tessiega's scratched and nicked blade.  
Miroku looked back up in complete dread from Sango's wounded shoulder as he heard Kagome's heartbroken and anguished scream. "Inuyasha! Don't leave me!" 


	2. Growing Closer

Tesseiga Stolen!  
(Chapter Two)  
  
Kagome sat up with a horrified scream, a cold sweat having broken out on her forehead. The piercing noise continued for a long moment, before dying away when Kagome buried her head in her hands and drew her knees up, muffling the sobs that wracked her thin shoulders. Miroku and Sango both looked up quickly and worriedly from their places by the fire, which was cheery and bright compared to the dark looks on their faces. Shippo looked up as well, his green eyes sad, after covering his ears to protect them from Kagome's horrific scream. He got up and moved to her, bouncing up to stand by her on the edge of the bed as Sango and Miroku trailed him, after glancing warningly at each other.  
Sango made her way to Kagome's right, as Miroku went to her left. Sango seated herself on the edge of the cot and wrapped her arms around the younger girl comfortingly. Her deep brown eyes reflected the fire as she stared quietly at Miroku over Kagome's head. "Shhh. Hush now, don't cry." She said, her hands gently stroking the girl's hair.  
After a moment or so more of her agonized sobs, Kagome stifled them, slowly composing herself once more, and looked up over the edge of her sleeve at the woman, who smiled at her gently. She glanced at Miroku, who offered his own version of a reassuring grin and patted her head awkwardly. The she looked down at Shippo, who hugged her tightly. She felt her sigh of relief rise in her throat as she cleared it and said hoarsely, looking down slightly ashamedly. "I'm sorry if I woke you guys, it's just I had this awful dream of Inuyasha being killed by Sesshomaru." She was so engrossed in her hands at that moment that she did not notice the glances Miroku and Sango traded over her head. The woman who was so good with the boomerang, looked down, her eyes infinitely saddened as she hugged her friend tighter.  
  
Kagome felt Sango tense and looked up, "It was really scary. What's wrong?" He own eyes were wide in question as she tilted her head in confusion, noticing, as she always did, the subdued reactions of her friends. Then the monk stepped closer, his eyes flickering angrily, as his grip visibly tightened on his staff. "Sesshomaru did attack Inuyasha, Kagome." He said gently, his eyes searching her face and reading her body language. Kagome stiffened and he felt that she might scream again so he hurried on, taking a patient and hopefully, reassuring tone.  
"Inuyasha was not killed, Kagome. But, he was hurt extremely badly, worse than ever before. We." He indicated Sango and Shippo with his hand, "We don't know if he will survive. Kaede can not do anything more for him." He hated to tell her this, hated to tell her that the half-yokai might die. Closing his eyes, he stepped back from the girl, looking away from her so he wouldn't have to see her heartbroken eyes and the tears now running from them.  
Kagome felt her stomach drop to her feet, and dread crept in, wrapping its icy fingers tightly around her fluttering heart. "No.. He can't die.. Inuyasha! Where is he!?" Her voice was raised in near panic as she stared helplessly at Miroku her brown eyes were pleading with him to tell her that it wasn't real, that she hadn't seen Inuyasha receive such a horrible and life threatening wound. After a moment of silence, Miroku answered, thoughtfully, and carefully.  
"He's in the next room. But." He trailed off as Kagome pushed Sango's arms away after prying Shippo off of her body. His eyes narrowed slightly as he grabbed her arm. She froze and looked at him with those wide, sad, eyes of hers.  
Sango stiffened when Kagome pushed her away, and she looked down sadly at Kirara, who was rubbing forlornly against her leg. Sango reached down and picked up the tiny cat demon, setting her in her lap. When Miroku grabbed Kagome's arm, she said softly, "Let her see him Miroku." She didn't want to say that this could be the last chance Kagome had to say goodbye. The monk looked at her for a long moment, then nodded and dropped the girl's arm with a sigh.  
Kagome walked into the room next door, her face blank. She looked around, and her eyes traveled to the corner of the room, where she could see Inuyasha lay. Her face contorted in a look of pure anguish as she rushed over and fell to her knees beside him. His golden eyes were closed and the only light in the room came from a single small window on the wall. The light that showed through the window danced across the half demon's facial features, but no matter how hard she tried, Kagome could not make herself believe that the light made him look that pale. She knew that Inuyasha was as close to death as he had ever been, this fact was betrayed by his harsh breathing and sweaty forehead. She could not bear to look at the hole in his chest, knowing that if she did, it would somehow seal his fate. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears as she leaned over him and ran her hand down his cheek.  
Kagome was in pain, her shoulder was burning from where she had been struck by Kikyo's arrow. She paid it no attention, all of her being was concentrated on Inuyasha, as she whispered to him. "Inuyasha.please.. Don't leave me. " Her slender hand traveled down his cheek again as she stifled a sob.  
As Kagome left the room, Sango winced. Miroku caught it out of the corner of his eye and turned, holding out a steadying hand. "Sango, are you alright?"  
"Yes, Hoshi-sama." She said, her eyes fixed on Kirara's smooth fur. "I'm fine. It's Kagome I'm worried about. What if Inuyasha dies? What would we do? What could we do? What.." She trailed of as Miroku leaned over and raised his hand over her mouth to silence her. "Shhh.. Sango, don't talk like that. I'm sure Inuyasha will be fine, he's always pulled through before." Miroku sounded braver than he felt, and he hoped he was right. Shippo looked at the fire, still sitting where Kagome had left him, the saddest look on his face either Sango or Miroku had ever seen him wear.  
It was many long hours that Kagome sat by the hanyou, her eyes were always on his face, always silently pleading with him to come back, to take her in his arms and tell her everything was fine now. She didn't even react when Kaede returned, with a large pouch on her side full of herbs. She almost wished that she had died, then maybe he wouldn't be like he was. She talked to him, sadly and angrily, demanding and begging, hoping her voice, her love, could pull him from the cold and foreboding doorstep of death. She was coaxing and teasing, saying anything that popped into her head, clinging desperately to her last remaining vestiges of hope, when Inuyasha stirred.  
It was early in the morning, and the dawn was cold, grey and more lifeless than Inuyasha. A thick mist hung over the village, blanketing all the houses as it roiled around, seething and almost frothing it seemed. No animal stirred, not a bird dared chirp to break the silent monotony. Kagome was asleep, with Inuyasha's head in her lap. She remembered the first time that they had sat like this, when Inuyasha had turned human, she was dreaming that he was human now. Remembering it made her heart pound. Something woke her, a hand on cheek? Inuyasha?  
She opened her eyes and looked down, catching her breath in a gasp of relief. Inuyasha's golden eyes were open now, dilated with pain, but he was awake, he was alive. She released a sob and leaned over, her glassy brown eyes searching his for something. It was not a hand on her cheek that woke her, but her own salty tears that had made her skin tight and taught across the bones.  
Inuyasha could smell these, through his own pain, and the heavy scent of his and her blood in the air, he could still smell her tears, could still feel her relief over her masked despair. It hovered like a shadow at the back of his mind as he lay there, looking up at her, startled that he could sense so much pain for himself. He voiced one word, and that one word was the connection with which he held to life. "Kagome."  
She opened her eyes startled, to here him rasp out her name and quickly cupped a hand over his mouth. "Shhh, don't speak. Hold on, let me get Kaede." She lifted his head and scooted from beneath him, looking down at him with happiness shimmering in her eyes now. She stood, laying his head down gently as his eyes closed and then opened again, before turning and running to the door. She peered out at Sango and Miroku, who were asleep, of course, on opposite sides of the room. Kirara and Shippo were curled up near her, preferring the gentle kind woman to the lecherous monk. She looked, but saw no sign of Kaede. So she tiptoed over to Sango and gently tapped her shoulder.  
Sango awoke, and found her-self staring into Kagome's worried gaze. "What's wrong?" She asked, her heart thumping madly. She feared the worst, and she held her breath, her body tensed as her hands curled into fists.  
"I must find Kaede-sama, Inuyasha has awaked." Kagome said softly, glancing back toward the door to the next room were Inuyasha lay, finally awoke from his deadly stupor.  
"I think she went out to find more herbs Kagome. She said we have a long time to wait before Inuyasha heals completely." She didn't have to say the rest, Kagome could read it in her eyes. *That is.if he heals.* She shook her head, staring down at her hands for a moment as Sango shifted Waking up both Shippo and Kirara.  
"He will heal. He will get better, he just has to!" Kagome said quietly as she turned and walked back into the room. Inuyasha's head was turned and his eyes were focused on the door where Kagome had left. "No luck huh? Granny is never around when you need her." Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment, then, offered a weak smile.  
"Are you feeling better Inuyasha?" She asked, taking her former seat and pulling his head back into her lap. She hoped that the bit of personality he was showing meant that he was on the mend. She absently ran her hands through his hair, as she looked up at the window, pursing her lips.  
"I'll feel better once you stop yanking on my ears." He said as her hands traveled down and did just that. She froze and blushed, removing her hands and setting them in her lap. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." But she was content because, now she knew that Inuyasha would get better.  
She thought it must have been the light or her fatigue playing tricks on her, but she thought she saw, just maybe, his eyes soften as he saw her worried expression. Then, just like that, he was asleep again, and this time she was certain that he had some of his color back.  
The others were awake by the time she walked back in, Miroku's eyes were shadowed with worry for his friends. Kagome let out a sigh and sat on the bed she had laid in yesterday. Her right hand traveled slowly toward where the arrow had almost killed her. After Inuyasha had fallen, she had thrown herself on top of him, and the pain had been so severe she blacked out. She had awoken in Kaede's hut. Suddenly her eyes narrowed as she thought of something.  
"He is asleep. Sango? Can I ask you something? "  
The brown haired warrior looked up at the questioning tone of voice, after glancing momentarily at Miroku. "Yes, Kagome-sama?" Miroku looked up as well, knowing what she was going to ask.  
"What day is it? How long has it been already? Since the attack?" The girl's eyes were wide as she stared at the fire, trying to remember any passage of time between that day and this. Shippo blinked and ran over, hopping quickly into Kagome's lap.  
"It's already been four days. You were knocked out for two days, three if you count the day you were shot. And today, that makes four. Doesn't it?" Miroku raised a finger to his chin, thinking, staring upwards. He glanced back toward Sango, who gave a nod and continued where he had left off.  
"Kagome, I don't want you to tell Inuyasha this yet. Sesshomaru is alive, and he has the Tesseiga. We don't know how Inuyasha tried to kill him. All we know is that it didn't work. When you screamed, we came running. He saw us, grabbed Rin and the sword and ran. "Her voice was quiet, in order not to wake the sleeping Inuyasha, or alert him to the predicament.  
Kagome nodded slightly, her eyes downcast. "I know, I saw it was gone when I was in there, with him. " She gestured toward the room and shook her head lightly, hugging Shippo tightly to her. Then she smiled and announced. "At least we know he'll be alright. He told me not to pull his ears anymore. "  
That, to her, was one of the best things she had ever heard. 


	3. Why?

Painful Realizations (Chapter Four)  
  
NO! No no no no NO! It was supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to have to decide. It was all wrong, how could something so expected, sneak up like this so utterly unexpectedly? How!? Inuyasha snarled a curse and raked his nails down the wood of the bone gobbler's well, leaning on it's frame. His golden eyes were half lidded, evidence of the anger and frustration he was subject to at the moment, as he stared menacingly down into the darkness of the well, at enemies that did not exist. He wished then that there was something he could do, anything thing to get this personal dilemma out of his churning mind.  
"Eeeeugggh! This can't be happening! Not now!" He screamed in frustration, and slammed his clawed fingers into the wood of the well again. From under his fingers, the sound of splintering wood could be heard, though to all outward appearances, he himself was unaffected by the pain a blow of such force should cause. Inuuyasha stood there panting for a moment, then slumped down on the ground, closing his eyes completely. "Why did it have to be like this? Why did Kagome have to come to this time?" Even as he voiced the question, he realized he knew the answer. Kagome had come to collect and protect the shards, it was her "call" as the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. That morning was partly clouded, as if the sun itself were afraid of the hanyou's wrath. It spent its time winking out from just behind the edge of the grey clouds, casting a slightly dimmer light on everything. Rain was in the air and the wind that wispered through the leaves of the trees hinted ever more at the possibility of stronger gusts to come and the distant thunder gave the air a bit of a static charge, even if it was only imagined. The woods were quiet right now, as usual no animals called to each other withen the deep darkness of the intertwined branches.  
Inuyasha rubbed at his hand for a moment, turning to lean his back against the well's smooth and veritably anicent wood. He muttered under his breath for a time, about what no one could tell. And if anyone were in the hearing range of his voice, they would have likely been hunted down for the sheer hell of it. Inuyasha was enraged, more so than many times before in his life.   
Right now, Inuyasha knew, Kagome was in her time, being treated for the wound on her shoulder, from the arrow the original Kikyo had shot her with. Here, the wound had grown infected, and it soon became obvious that Kagome needed the more advanced help of the doctors of her time. So she had left, though only for a few days, and she swore up and down that if Inuyasha left while she was gone, when she saw him again, she would use the sit command so many times that he would be laying in his own six foot grave before it was over with. Headstrong of course, and rebellious as always, Inuyasha had planned to leave as soon as Kagome was gone though the well, but she had also foiled that plan neatly by setting Miroku and Sango as his "Babysitters."  
Inuyasha's wound was not much better, though the skin was mostly closed now from his accelerated healing abilities, brought by the demon blood that coursed and mixed with the human blood in his veins. It was also this blood that gave him his silver hair and dog-like ears. Though his having demon blood had no part in the strict rules Kagome had left with him, as if he were a mere mortal child.  
The hanyou had raised cain, and scared the villagers out of their wits with his indiginant yells and curses. As a matter of fact, his yells of denial were more like howls than anything else, and not many could make much of the words spewing forth. So no one of course was quite willing to stop the demon when the next day he left the village, with Miroku and Sango hot on his trail. Shippo had stayed after with Kaede, the elder of the village, in case Inuyasha should not return before Kagome. The little fox tyke was smug about the lips as he watched The half-demon leave. He knew that Inuyasha was asking for it. But he shouldn't have been so smug and gloating, Inuyasha was only traveling to the well. Which led him to why he was there. He was taking out his anger on the darn thing by yelling at Kagome through the well. He knew she couldn't possibly hear him, but his nature was such that he wouldn't just calm down. He had his reasons to screech, and both Miroku and Sango could guess what they were, but neither of them wished to confront him about those reasons.   
And The monk and the lady, including her yokai-cat friend Kirara were the only ones brave enough to stand in sight of the demon. Miroku knew that despite the yokai's crazed and angry exterior, Inuyasha was being torn apart inside by something that the young monk could only guess at, and he felt pity for the guy. Inuyasha really wasn't so bad. But something had happened during the battle with Sesshomaru and Kikyo, and Miroku could sense it eating away at his friend. He glanced at Sango, who returned the knowing look and sighed, seating himself in the grass just a few feet from her, and laying his staff acrost his lap. His voice was quiet as once more, he gave voice to his worries and fears, quiet enough so that the panting Inuyasha couldn't hear.  
"I fear it was that run in with Kikyo. Having her shoot Kagome must have been awful for him to watch. Have you noticed the way he's been acting around her the past few days?" He spoke truthfully, and in the past few days, since his near-death experience, as well as hers, he had grown quieter and more withdrawn, and Kagome felt as if she were always being watched quietly from afar. Miroku had observed this, and the fact that Inuyasha grew increasingly protective and insistent when it came to the girl's well-being. He had argued with her for two days about going to see the doctor in her time, using the pretense that her wound was starting to smell bad. Granted, to Miroku, he hadn't been able to tell any difference in smell, but it was quite obvious that the wound needed better tending than just Kaede could give after it started to swell and turn a sickly yellowish around the edges. Kagome had finally agreed to go, if Miroku and Sango would watch Inuyasha, while she was gone. They had agreed, and she had left. She was due back sometime that day or that night, if all was well. Sango nodded quietly, sparing him another glance. "He definitely has feelings for her. Even if he won't admit them to even himself." Inuyasha paced back and forth like a caged animal, sputtering and angry, his face was red as he stalked back and forth in front of the well. He was going through hell. Kagome, Kikyo, one and the same, yet not. They were different, but they were of the same soul. Was it possible to feel twice the emotions for the one soul? Half and Half? He thought of Kikyo, thought back to the days they had spent together fifty years ago. He had been so content then, content in his life and the thought of living out the rest of it as a human with Kikyo. He had been willing then, and he felt emotions rush back into the void spaces of his heart that he thought he had sealed off forever. It was this that was driving him crazy. The emotions that came pouring back found those supposedly empty spaces already occupied by other newer feelings. Feelings that had been gradually building within the hanyou. And when he felt them, when he knew of those feelings, it was completely overwhelming to him. To realize that he had once again started feeling the stirrings of something that could grow into something more, and was threatening to do just that. Miroku and Sango could only hope that the half demon would sort it out for himself, without violence of course, both sat quietly and watched as he paced back and forth for a few more moments. The half demon snarled every step he took, his lip was curling in comtempt and as his fists clenched. He spun on a heel and growled again, his eye narrowing and revealing the anger seething within.  
Suddenly, he lifted his head, and sat there for a moment, his face was cast in the shadows of the leaves, but Miroku could not miss the unmistakable look in his golden eyes. Challenging, daring, and that look, Miroku knew, meant Inuyasha was about to do something foolish.  
The half demon looked up as the wind blew some of his hair out of his eyes, his teeth were still clenched as he lifted his head, sniffing as some scent was brought to him on the wind. His ears twitched as he turned his head sideways trying to catch the whiff eluding his senses. His eyes widened, There! He carefully analyzed it, and his clawed hand traveled to the Tessaiga's sheath. He glanced at Miroku and Sango, who were lucky enough to catch the telltale gesture. Miroku leapt to his feet as Inuyasha turned and dodged into the thick cover of the woods. He had decided. 


	4. Once more!

The Shards of Shikon no Tama Chapter Five  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Miroku yelled, surging to his feet as Sango turned and immediately leaped onto Kirara, who in a rush of flames, had become the large youkai. She held out her hand as the beast screamed and launched into the air with a rippling of muscles under her soft hide. Miroku thought his arm had been snatched out of it's socket as Sango's strong grip helped him swing onto the animal. He did not know what Inuyasha had just been thinking, or why he had run off like that, but he knew it was not good. That look Inuyasha had, he had seen it often enough, and it had always meant trouble. He spat a curse, and looked down at the red blur in the woods, "Inuyasha! What are you doing?" At first he wasn't too worried, he hoped that Inuyasha was simply returning to the village, but it quickly became evident that the half demon had nothing of the sort in mind, when he abruptly turned and raced in the direction opposite the village. It was when Inuyasha did not awnser him that he truly began to become apprehensive. Inuyasha was focused on something and he would not have his attention torn away for anything. "What's he think he's doing?" Sango said, guiding Kirara lower and so that the beast skimmed the treetops. Miroku shook his head, his grip tightening on his staff, but it was also quickly becoming evident where they were, and where his friend was headed. He didn't want to say anything but he knew he must. "He's after Sesshomaru. He's going to try and get the Tessaiga back." Inuyasha glanced up at those above him, and gritted his teeth. "Go away!" He yelled, sliding to a stop in a clearing and turning to stare defiantly up at them. He shook a fist at them angrily and bared his teeth. "Leave me alone! Stop following me! I'm not a baby and I don't want or need your help!" his voice was harsh with indiginance as his golden eyes flared with something almost like hatred. His red kimono fluttered in the growing wind and a chill air swept his hair to the side. Sango's eyes widened in surprise not at what Miroku had said, not at the violent reaction, not at Inuyasha's objections, but at the look in his eyes, the cornered, wild, desperate look. The look that let her know he was Ready to do anything. She had seen the same look on many a demon, the and many were ones she had slain. Yes, she knew that look, and she had no idea what was going through the hanyou's head. It wasn't a look of fear, or weakness, but far from either. It was a look that told her that Inuyasha was running out of options and out of time. She blinked at she felt Miroku tense and yell over the whistling wind, "Inuyasha stop it! We've gone over this before you hard headed nut! You're hurt, you foolish creature, and the last time you were stupid enough to try something like that, it almost killed you. Don't you remember? " Her breath was released in a small gasp as Inuyasha reached up. Inuyasha dug his nails into the skin of his wrist and leapt up, slinging the blades of blood at his companions. He landed, knowing that Kirara would have gotten them both out of danger, he wouldn't have done it if he'd had any doubts. He just wanted to let them know he was serious, as serious as he could get. He heard Miroku's words and turned his face away, knowing that what the monk said was true. He snarled and spun, resuming his hard run through the trees. "DON'T follow me!" He yelled over his shoulder, but of course, all to no avail. Sango just had Kirara follow him. Inuyasha knew then that there was nothing he could do about the three. They would follow and that was that. He rushed madly through the trees, just fast enough to keep Kirara from getting low enough to allow Miroku to hit him with the staff or using some other means of stopping him. He dodged between the trees skillfully, but he wasn't worried about that at all. His nose was stuck in the air as he tracked his brother. He had caught the first faint scent on the wind and it brought a rush of memories back to him. They were memories of his brother, Sesshomaru and many others who had also tried to kill the reincarnation of Kikyo. All had failed so far, but what if….what if there was a time that he couldn't protect her, couldn't save her? Kagome, all the times she had been endangered by Inuyasha's irrationality and immaturity, his whims and wishes. He shook his head, trying to force the thoughts from his head as he slipped through the woods with ease. He wouldn't think on that now, he couldn't. He had spent so much time in just the past few days thinking of that. He paid no heed to the wind or distant rumble of thunder. He was set in his path, there would be no turning back once he did what he wanted to do. He leaned farther forward and sped up, his hair blowing behind him madly. He was dimly aware of his chest, it was throbbing with a deep pain, and not all of it was from the wound he had received from the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru wasn't so very far away now, his scent was getting increasingly stronger, and Inuyasha found himself a bit surprised to smell the little girl's scent as well. She was alive and healthy if he was to trust his nose. He could no longer find a trace of her blood in the air. *How did he survive? I thought I'd killed him!* Inuyasha took that train of thought, though he really truly didn't care, why or how Sesshomaru was alive. He knew only that he was, and that was enough for him. Inuyasha felt the jewel shards in his pocket, as much to reassure himself that they were there as to strengthen his resolve. Miroku was caught off guard by Inuyasha's unexpected attack and he had to grab hold onto Kirara's fur to keep from tumbling off. He no longer said anything, now that he knew where Inuyasha was going, he wanted to save his strength in case his friend needed his help and he knew it was pointless to try and convince him to stop, as set as he was on it. There was nothing that they could do except follow the half demon and offer what help and support they could. He looked surprised as Sango cursed. "I forgot my Boomerang!" Miroku cursed as well and responded. "Well we can't help that now, we must continue after him, he'll get himself killed." Sango nodded, though she felt helpless that she didn't have the comforting weight of the bone weapon on her back. The jewel had been the key, fifty years ago, to Naraku's betrayal and Kikyo's death, as the shards were now. But this time it would be different, he would not allow Kagome to be killed, he would not sit around and wait for her to follow in Kikyo's path. To die like her, he wouldn't, and if what he planned succeeded as he hoped, then he would never have to worry about that problem again. He sucked in a breath and continued onward, forcing those thoughts once more to the back of his mind, but somehow, they kept floating to the top. As he entered the clearing where His brother sat, he gave no warning, no scream, challenge, he just rushed forward, fire flaring into his golden eyes as he slashed out at the Youkai's back with his pointed claws. He didn't care that Sesshomaru was so much faster than him, he didn't care that Rin was sitting in his brother's lap. All he cared about at that second was Tessaiga. Sesshomaru had been aware of his brother's approach, and as Inuyasha burst into the small clearing, he dragged Rin to the side and spun, easily dodging Inuyasha's mad swipe. He stared at his brother coldy remembering the feel of the hanyou's hand as it sunk into his chest, and he had the thought to repay him in kind. He slashed out with his right hand, the demon one, as the energy whip slashed out and across Inuyasha's cheek. "I thought I had killed you Inuyasha. Maybe you are a bit stronger than I gave you credit for. But this time, I won't underestimate you." "I'm a lot stronger than you thought," Inuyasha hissed, stalking from side to side, clenching his fists in anger. "And I'm taking the Tessaiga back!" It was as simple as that, no taunts, no smirks or smart comments, just a simple statement, that to him, meant a whole lot more than anyone could ever guess. He lunged forward, as reckless and heedless as ever, at Sesshomaru, who drew the Tessaiga and sent a wave of energy at him that split the ground and knocked him back. Miroku and Sango watched this from above and both of them were surprised that Inuyasha did not get up and lunge at his brother again. Instead, after Inuyasha stood, he backed up alittle. Miroku had never seen Inuyasha step back willingly from anything, much less a fight from his brother, but he stopped thinking on that as Inuyasha lunged again, this time through the energy wave Sesshomaru sent at him. He heard Sango gasp as Sesshomaru stepped calmly forward and almost casually wrapped his fingers around the half demons throat. He knew what was coming next. Sesshomaru sighed as his nails flashed a violent green and punctured his brother's skin, not to much, oh no, that half demon would pay much more before Sesshomaru finished him off. "You foolish, stupid baka." He hissed, and kept his impassive stare as Inuyasha gave a cry of pain and began to struggle. The skin around his throat began to sizzle and burn away as had his wrist the last time Sesshomaru had grabbed it. His eyes were half closed as the pain almost was too much to bear, but he held on, and reached up grabbing the wrist of the human arm. Sesshomaru was still wielding the Tessaiga, and being held from Sesshomaru's body by his throat, he could not reach his arm….with his hands. Inuyasha spun and kicked, and smiled slightly as he felt alittle skin tear from his throat, but he smiled even more when he heard the bone snap cleanly off in Sesshomaru's left arm. He tore away from his brother's poisonous nails and spun again, barely dodging in time as Sesshomaru continued after him, his claws still outstretched. Inuyasha looked quickly at the human arm, yes, it was broken, but that mattered little to the demon, who swung the Tessaiga just as easily as before. Inuyasha spun and dived forward at the blade, ripping it's sheath from his side. He parried the slash aimed at him and grabbed the wrist again, rolling and leaping up behind the elder brother, he effectively pinned the sword and the arm behind Sesshomaru's back. He grinned, but something wasn't right, something seemed changed about him. Sesshomaru stood frozen for a moment, wondering how his little brother could have gotten him in that position. He felt Inuyasha's foot on his back and almost frowned as he was shoved forward. He felt something hit the human arm and he ducked and spun as he felt it wrenched from his shoulder. Inuyasha was standing there, with the Tessaiga, which was still transformed. He had cast aside the sheath and was standing with a small grin as his golden eyes remained on his brother, but his free hand was holding the arm and digging out the shard therein with a finger. The wind whipped his kimono and hair about him, and gave him an almost sinister look. "I congratulate you fool, for your tactics. But even they won't be able to save you this time. "Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed only slightly, as he noticed that his brother did not immedietly launch back at him, but stood there, looking almost as if he were thinking of something, which indeed he was. Sesshomaru's hair and robes also rippled with the wind and told him of rain soon to come. Sango was worried that Inuyasha would not be able to escape his brother's deadly grasp, she held back the urge to reach for her boomerang when he was struck in the throat. She was still watching when a small movment caught her attention, the girl! She nudged Miroku, who also looked down to see the child standing there, her eyes on the two brothers. He looked at her and then said. "Can you get close enough for me to grab her?" Sango nodded and guided Kirara lower, at the same time wondering how Rin had been healed. Had Sesshomaru done it? Why would he have done that? Didn't he hate humans? These questions raced through her head as Miroku, leaning over slightly from the catlike beasts' back, grabbed Rin by the kimono and lifted her off the ground easily. She screamed and thrashed as Miroku clamped a hand over her mouth, pulling her in front of him so that she would not fall. The demon, Sesshomaru, paid them no heed, as all his attention was focused at the moment on the half demon who was staring at him, with blatant challenge flickering in his eyes. And even as he watched, that look was fading. To be replaced by something that was almost pleading. 


End file.
